Televisão e violência: Uma resposta cristã ao debate sobre seus efeitos
thumb|left|274px Daniel Reynaud No rastro do aumento da criminalidade, inclusive com tiroteios em escolas e locais de trabalho, levanta-se freqüentemente a pergunta: A violência nos programas de televisão promove ou motiva a violência na vida real? A crença popular por vezes apresenta a televisão como uma das principais causas da violência, e certas pesquisas parecem comprová-lo. Embora ainda haja muita confusão entre os estudiosos sobre os efeitos da mídia, pouco tem acontecido para mudar a opinião pública sobre o assunto. A crítica popular da televisão pinta um quadro de vício, que anestesia os espectadores, transformando-os em autômatos passivos. A televisão é freqüentemente culpada do mau aproveitamento das crianças nas escolas, apesar do fato de que os índices de alfabetização nunca foram mais altos. A crítica popular sobre o analfabetismo da geração atual de alunos é um hábito que data do último século, muito antes da época da televisão. A pesquisa também desfez o medo de que a televisão neutraliza a criatividade: as crianças brincam tão criativamente com histórias da televisão quanto com as histórias que lêem nos livros. Ironicamente, os críticos freqüentemente alegam que a televisão não só transforma as crianças em apáticos passivos, mas as torna hiperativas, com períodos curtos de atenção e poderoso pendor para a violência. Mas nunca ficou explicado como a televisão pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Como seria exatamente, na prática, um apático hiperativo? Na base desta crença popular, jaz a suposição de que as pessoas imitam atos específicos de violência na televisão. Daí os freqüentes apelos por um controle mais estrito do conteúdo da programação, particularmente em relação ao tempo que as crianças gastam diante da TV. Naturalmente, muitos que pedem a censura da televisão não o fazem em seu interesse, mas a favor daqueles que eles sentem ser mais suscetíveis à sua influência. Tipicamente sentimos que são sempre os outros que são afetados negativamente pela televisão, nunca nós mesmos.1 É interessante notar que as crianças muitas vezes apresentam o mesmo pensamento paternalista, achando que os programas não as prejudicam, mas são maus para outras crianças. Pesquisa do comportamento É necessário haver uma pesquisa confiável para esclarecer essas opiniões contraditórias. Mas a qualidade da pesquisa sobre a televisão tem variado, e os resultados têm muitas vezes concordado com as conclusões de pesquisadores anteriores. A maioria dos 10.000 estudos feitos sobre violência na televisão foram feitos dentro da perspectiva da teoria behaviorista. Talvez os experimentos mais conhecidos tenham sido os de Bandura e seus associados, os quais demonstraram que o ato de as crianças verem televisão tem um efeito direto e mensurável sobre seu comportamento para com bonecos grandes. Crianças que tinham visto um filme violento sobre os bonecos comportavam-se com muito mais agressividade para com eles do que aquelas que tinham recebido bonecos, mas sem ver o filme.2 Todavia, enquanto muitos experimentos behavioristas mostraram uma conexão aparente entre visão e comportamento, há muita dúvida quanto à validade das conclusões, quando generalizadas. A pesquisa behaviorista tendia a ignorar o modo como as condições de ver artificialmente controladas afetam as percepções dos espectadores, tanto do ato de ver como daquilo que se esperava seriam suas reações. No experimento de Bandura, ouviu-se uma criança dizer: «Veja, mamãe, aí está a boneca na qual devemos bater».3 Essa reação não é surpreendente. Uma criança num ambiente estranho chegou à conclusão natural de que o filme ensinava o comportamento desejado para com as bonecas que lhe foram mostradas. A opinião corrente é que a violência mostrada para com os bonecos era pelo menos tanto o produto das expectativas dos pesquisadores como do resultado de as crianças terem visto cenas violentas. Além disso, supor que uma criança nesta situação transferiria o comportamento para com pessoas é uma falácia. Exigiria que a criança deixasse de reconhecer a diferença entre comportamento aceitável para com um boneco e para com seres humanos. Na realidade, as crianças compreendem a linguagem da televisão desde cedo, distinguindo de modo bem sofisticado entre o que é real e o que não é. Estudos entre telespectadores mostram que eles não adotam automaticamente os valores do programa. Ao contrário, geralmente resistem aos valores da televisão que abertamente contradizem seus valores.4 A análise de outros experimentos behavioristas mostrou que condições artificiais levam a resultados artificiais.5 Em suma, a pesquisa behaviorista muitas vezes deixou de levar em conta as diferentes formas em que os espectadores interpretam a televisão. O problema para os pesquisadores e para o público é que mais provavelmente vamos chegar a uma conclusão sobre a violência na televisão que apóie nossas idéias preconcebidas. A fim de chegar a conclusões inteligentes sobre os efeitos do ato de ver televisão, precisamos primeiro reconhecer nossos preconceitos e esperar que sejam modificados, sacudidos ou contraditos. Pesquisa multidisciplinar A pesquisa que combina as metodologias de várias disciplinas está apresentando conclusões mais úteis sobre os efeitos da violência na televisão. O que está sendo descoberto é complexo, porém mais de acordo com o bom senso do que conclusões anteriores. A lógica argumentaria que, se fossem corretas as conclusões behavioristas sobre os efeitos imediatos e mensuráveis de ver programas violentos de TV, então a maior parte da sociedade ocidental estaria cheia de gente violenta. Embora a violência seja um problema nas sociedades ocidentais, não aumenta depois de programas violentos, nem é a maioria dos telespectadores geralmente considerada violenta. Em todo caso, as representações de violência na televisão não seguem o esquema da violência na vida real. Por exemplo: programas sobre a atuação da polícia freqüentemente mostram policiais com armas na mão, ao passo que um estudo entre policiais norte-americanos revelou que, no cumprimento do dever, em média disparam seu revólver uma vez a cada 27 anos.6 A maior parte da violência real é menos espetacular e usualmente mais pessoal do que a que se vê na televisão. É prudente abandonar a idéia da correlação um-a-um entre violência na televisão e na vida real. Outra complexidade é o problema de lidar com a natureza e o grau da violência. Enquanto todos concordam que homicídio a sangue frio com uma barra de ferro é violência, as mulheres mais provavelmente considerariam a confrontação verbal como violenta, enquanto os homens são mais inclinados a restringir sua definição à força física. Essencialmente, violência é um ato definido socialmente, não só do ponto de vista behaviorista7. Por exemplo, ferir um estranho com uma faca afiada pode ser classificado como violência, a menos que a «vítima» seja um paciente e o «agressor» um cirurgião com o bisturi. Mas se o cirurgião fosse um nazista num campo de concentração, nossa opinião poderia mudar de novo. Num caso e noutro, o comportamento seria o mesmo. Somente o contexto social causou uma diferença de interpretação. Esportes como futebol americano e boxe rotineiramente valorizam um comportamento violento que seria inaceitável na rua. Mesmo a violência da polícia contra criminosos é usualmente interpretada como menos violenta do que exatamente os mesmos atos praticados por criminosos contra a polícia. A natureza complexa da violência A natureza complexa da definição de violência reflete-se na maneira como o público interpreta a violência. As crianças interpretam a televisão de acordo com seu senso de justiça e ordem social. São capazes de ler a televisão como uma série de códigos, em vez de representação literal da realidade. Estudos mostram que as crianças são freqüentemente conscientes da natureza artificial dos programas de televisão. Podem resistir e mesmo opor-se à mensagem da televisão, porque reconhecem a diferença entre representações e realidade. Por exemplo: crianças aborígenes na Austrália têm-se alinhado com os «maus» índios contra os heróis dos filmes, porque sentem sua opressão social8. O modo como a violência é retratada afeta de modo significativo o grau desse impacto. As crianças interpretam certos códigos da televisão como pura fantasia. Isso é particularmente verdade em desenhos animados, que contêm mais atos de violência por minuto que qualquer outra forma de televisão, mas também se aplica a programas tais como luta-livre, em que causa e efeito são obviamente exagerados. As crianças sabem que a violência é uma representação exagerada de conflito. Outros códigos são lidos mais literalmente. O drama realista pode ter um impacto forte sobre os espectadores, especialmente os mais jovens, porque os códigos se conformam de perto com suas percepções da realidade. Mesmo então, quando as crianças crescem, elas são capazes de distinguir entre atores desempenhando papéis e os acontecimentos que retratam. Talvez o conteúdo de maior impacto seja a violência documentada, como nos noticiários, documentários, e shows ao vivo, porque as crianças sabem que aquilo é real.9 A ideologia social também afeta a interpretação de violência. Embora cenas violentas sejam comuns na televisão, a violência não é geralmente tolerada na sociedade, ou pelo menos é canalizada em formas estritamente regulamentadas, como certos esportes. Essa estrutura ideológica influencia o modo como as crianças entendem a violência que vêem na televisão, e as torna muito menos suscetíveis a ela do que, digamos, a estereótipos racistas ou sexistas, que freqüentemente são apoiados pela estrutura social e ideológica de onde as crianças vivem. A família, escola, igreja e circunstâncias sociais da criança terão um papel importante em determinar os efeitos da televisão sobre ela.10 Precisamos reconhecer que a televisão não é a causa da violência social em crianças ou outra pessoa qualquer. Sociedades violentas existiram antes da televisão, muitas delas mais violentas do que a sociedade ocidental moderna. O comportamento violento é o produto de condições pessoais, sociais e econômicas, e não será eliminado simplesmente banindo a televisão. É fácil culpar um bode expiatório por todos os males da sociedade, mas a violência social não aumenta necessariamente com a chegada da televisão. Por muitos anos, o Japão teve níveis mais baixos de violência do que os Estados Unidos. Mas a televisão japonesa é geralmente classificada como mais violenta. A diferença deve ser procurada nas culturas de cada nação e não numa análise da mídia violenta. Precisamos também perguntar a que ponto as sociedades urbanas modernas despersonalizam os indivíduos. O estilo de vida citadino tende a forçar as pessoas a ignorar os outros ao seu redor, no ônibus, trem, elevador, na rua, mesmo quando estão se tocando. Qual é a influência maior: os códigos das novelas de televisão ou o impacto diário da vida real, de não dar atenção aos outros? Isso não quer dizer que a violência não exerce efeito, ou que não importa o que se mostra na televisão, ou que as crianças podem ver tudo. A exposição prolongada a outras formas de violência na mídia, incluindo filmes e videogames, pode também ter um impacto nocivo. O bom senso nos diz que não podemos ver tanta televisão sem que ela produza algum efeito, pois, como II Coríntios 3:18 nos lembra, é pela contemplação que somos transformados. Televisão: uma força aculturadora A televisão atua como uma força aculturadora por conta própria e afeta as crianças. Em particular, a televisão pode ter efeitos poderosos sobre crianças com menos de sete anos. Nos primeiros anos, as crianças respondem às imagens da televisão precisamente como respondem às pessoas na vida real, sem compreender que uma é a imagem e a outra a realidade. As criancinhas precisam ser protegidas de representações de violência. Crianças pequenas acham difícil compreender como os pais podem torcer num jogo de futebol americano e puni-las por brigarem com seus irmãos. Infelizmente, muitos programas infantis de televisão têm um nível de conflito alto demais para menores, que podem ser afetados por uma violência tão branda quanto uma discussão. Para crianças em idade pré-escolar, recomenda-se uma programação mais benigna. As crianças desenvolvem discernimento em ritmos diferentes, e os pais precisam vigiar seus filhos individualmente, calculando seu grau de desenvolvimento. Os pais, na sua maioria, são otimistas demais sobre a capacidade de seus filhos tolerarem a violência, freqüentemente por razões egoístas ocultas. Impedir a criança de ver alguma violência poderia forçar os adultos a se privarem do programa. Pode ser difícil aceitar que talvez a violência na televisão não seja tão devastadora como a crença popular imagina. Surge a pergunta: Se a televião não é tão influente, como é que os anunciantes gastam bilhões de dólares por ano usando sua força de persuasão? A televisão é mais eficiente quando diz ao povo aquilo em que já crêem, e os anúncios reforçam um comportamento aceitável. Contudo, a violência na televisão tem um impacto reduzido no comportamento das pessoas. Porque vivemos em sociedades que em geral não condenam a violência, aprendemos que a violência na tela é um código pelo qual são contadas histórias, mas não aquele pelo qual a vida é vivida. A exceção seria, naturalmente, crianças que crescem em lares violentos. Elas aprendem que a violência é um modo eficaz de os fortes obterem o que querem. Em tais casos, a televisão confirma suas crenças. Mas precisamos reconhecer que seu comportamento violento foi aprendido no lar e no seu ambiente social, e apenas reforçado pela tela. São freqüentemente essas pessoas que proporcionam a evidência popularizada na mídia de que a televisão causa violência. Alguns até declaram que certos filmes ou programas levaram a crimes específicos. Precisamos examinar tais opiniões cuidadosamente, à procura de outros fatores que possam ter produzido violência. Porque, enquanto a televisão pode ter contribuído para o comportamento de pessoas violentas, argumentar que ela é a causa, é deixar de compreender a influência da experiência da vida real em moldar atitudes para com a violência. Precisamos também recordar o conceito cristão de escolha: mesmo Adão e Eva, num ambiente perfeito, tomaram a decisão errada. É muito fácil culpar a televisão por escolhas que, afinal, são de nossa responsabilidade. O fato de que a própria mídia promove a idéia de que ela provoca crimes parece ser um argumento poderoso em favor do impacto da violência na TV, mas na verdade é interesse da mídia promover tal opinião. Ironicamente, culpando-se a si mesma, a mídia protege seu lucro. Ela nunca chegou a parte alguma contradizendo a crença popular. Ademais, se a mídia indicasse as causas reais da violência, as pessoas seriam distraídas dos anúncios que incentivam o consumismo. O meio mais eficaz de reduzir o crime não é aplicando penalidades mais severas, pondo mais policiais na rua e banindo programas violentos, mas promovendo relações amistosas entre as pessoas. Se mais pessoas se dedicassem à ação social cristã, ajudando os desempregados a achar trabalho, criando atividades proveitosas para grupos menos privilegiados, usando o superávit de sua renda em favor dos menos favorecidos que elas, tudo no contexto de partilhar o amor de Cristo, o crime diminuiria de modo significativo. Mas esse comportamento interferiria no alvo da televisão, que é promover o consumismo em nosso próprio benefício. Solução para a violência Os cristãos particularmente reconhecem que a violência é um produto de nossa natureza pecaminosa, e não pode ser curada simplesmente banindo influências externas, como filmes. Até mesmo a ação social somente reduziria o crime, sem extirpá-lo. Mas a verdadeira solução para o crime — a mudança de coração que o evangelho de Cristo traz — não é popular. É mais fácil culpar a mídia do que assumir responsabilidade pessoal. Além disso, não há lucro para a mídia em fazer as pessoas se sentirem culpadas. Sua prosperidade consiste em dizer às pessoas que são boas, especialmente se compram mais produtos. Sob uma perspectiva cristã, a violência na televisão é o menor de seus males, pela simples razão de que a maioria compreende que ela é um comportamento socialmente inaceitável. Corremos mais risco quando concordamos com a mídia, pois a televisão é mais poderosa quando coincide com nossos valores, porque então não lhe percebemos a influência. A relativa falta de protesto por parte dos cristãos sobre o materialismo, o culto à beleza, o racismo e o sexismo do meio ambiente sugerem que talvez esses valores formem parte de nossas atitudes e estão sendo reforçados pela televisão. A religião de Jesus foi, e devia permanecer, radicalmente oposta à discriminação com base em sexo, raça, idade, aparência ou riqueza. De certo modo, o debate sobre a violência é uma cortina de fumaça que esconde o dano real que a televisão causa, confirmando nossos preconceitos, enquanto nos permite congratular-nos porque condenamos um mal menor. Daniel Reynaud (Ph.D., University of Newcastle), leciona Comunicação e Inglês no Avondale College, e tem escrito sobre vários meios de comunicação. É também o autor de Reading With New Eyes: Exploring Scripture Through Literary Genre. Este artigo é adaptado de seu recente livro, Media Values. Seu endereço: P.O. Box 19, Cooranbong 2265, N.S.W., Austrália. E-mail: daniel.reynaud@avondale.edu.au Notas e referências 1. Jane Root, Open the Box (London: Comedia, 1986), pág. 12; Mike Clarke, Teaching Popular Television (London: Heinemann, 1987), pág. 175. 2. Bob Hodge e David Tripp, Children and Television (Cambridge, England: Polity Press, 1986), págs. 193, 204, 205. 3. Ibid., pág. 207. 4. John Fiske, Television Culture (London: Methuen, 1987), pág. 71; Hodge e Tripp, pág. 140. Ver também o capítulo «Audiences Studies», em meu Media Values (Cooranbong, NSW, Australia: Avondale Academic Press), págs. 75 ss. 5. John Tulloch e Graeme Turner (eds.), Australian Television (Sydney, Australia: Allen & Unwin, 1989), pág. 169. 6. Colin Stewart, The Media: Ways and Meaning (Milton, QLD: Jacaranda, 1990), pág. 132. 7. Hodge e Tripp, pág. 20. 8. Tulloch e Turner, pág. 170; Hodge e Tripp, págs. 213-218. 9. Fiske, pág. 288. 10. Tulloch e Turner, pág. 169.